Maka Albarn: Paranormal Investigator
by jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: Maka has always wanted to be famous on the internet for investigating ghosts and demons. Here's her YouTube channel. Don't forget to like and subscribe! (Paranormal Investigator AU. SoMa, BlackStar/Tsubaki, Kid/Crona.)
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRY 1**

(From the POV of a camera)

INT: _Scene opens on a old looking olive green couch and the off white colored wall behind it. There's some off centered painting on the wall and the couch is ragged and saggy. The camera shakes as it's mounted. Someone hmms from behind it then they move around to the front_.

MAKA ALBARN: _21, ash blonde with green eyes and 5′3 moves around to the front of the camera and looks at the LCD screen. She bites her thumbnail for a second then frowns, centering the camera just a touch more. As she does, we can now see a low oak coffee table. Its covered in papers and digital voice recorders. She smiles in satisfaction and sits down on the couch. She touches her bangs, straightening them. Then she takes a deep breath and gets ready to speak_.

MAKA: Hi guys! Like I promised in our last video, this is the intro to our new series. As I announced we're going to start actually going to some of the haunted places I've been talking about and researching. I also said last time it wasn't just going to be me either. Some of my friends have expressed an interest in coming with me. Once a month we'll pick a location and go investigate it.

 _She holds up a stack of papers. On the front is photo of an older hotel. It's exterior is blue and stylised script is silver. It's crammed between two other buildings._

MAKA: The first one I want to do is the Silver Queen Hotel. _She flips through the papers, continuing_. It's in Virginia City, so it's close to where we are and we'll be able to drive out there and back. It was built in 1876 and supposedly is one of the more haunted locations in Nevada. Folklore says there was a suicide there, a woman killed herself in room 11, on the second floor. But none of the research I did verified the claim. _She sets the papers back down and picks up the voice recorder_. We'll be using my camera, a Sony HDR-CX240, and my friends have graciously volunteered their cameras to this cause as well. _Her smile suggests that it wasn't so much volunteered as coerced_. Keep watching your subscriptions, as I'll be doing some intro videos so you can see who I'll be working with and the equipment we'll be using.

 **Comments**

frenchcookie15: So ur gonna run around in the dark with your friends, and jump at every creak pipe and be generally annoying? Thanx Maka, brb unsubscribing.

1992: You are going to be using scientific equipment right? This isn't going to be one where you just use jumpscares right Albarn?

marblehornets: don't do it.

: Im excited. Who is going with you? Your roommate? What was his name again?

angerJAKE: r UR FRIENDS HOT?

ISeeDeadPeople: Do you have an EMF meter? Do you have laser grids for tracking? What kinds of cameras? Is one of your friends a medium? Just because you have a camera, doesn't mean you're an investigator.

Kilikonthedrums: lol. How did you rope Liz into this? She's freaking out on fb.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRY 2**

INTR: _Off camera chatter. Pages are flipped, pans bang in a far off kitchen. A cat jumps up on the couch and starts licking her leg._ SOUL EVANS, 21 _5'10 with white hair and red eyes,_ _tuts and steps into view to take put her on the floor._ MAKA ALBARN _keeps talking as he sits down, rubbing his hands on his pant legs and fluffing up his white hair in in the LCD viewscreen. As he does the camera zooms in on his red eyes, then back again when he sees the camera being played with._

MAKA: So just talk about what you're going to be doing as part of the crew and how your camera works and how I got you to do this.

SOUL: Yeah and why am I doing this again? _Sarcastically_ It's slipped my mind Maka.

MAKA: 'Cause your camera is better than mine and you're the only one who has sound recording equipment.

SOUL: Just get Kid to buy some, he's a gazillionair.

MAKA: Soul, just shut up and talk to the camera about who you are, and what you are doing.

SOUL : _Glares at the camera. With red eyes it creepily effective. He looks at Maka again._ Why isn't Crona doing this?

MAKA: Crona had work and couldn't be here today, so just come on and let's get this done.

SOUL: _Sighs again. It's a damn good thing Maka is so cute and Soul is kinda in love with her._ Alright fine. I'm Soul Evans. I'm a music major at Death City university with _he waves at Maka_ that one. I'm being recruited because I have a sound mixer and my parents gave me a Sony HDR-FXI 3-CCD, and I've never used it.

MAKA: _From behind the camera_ Say if you believe in the supernatural.

SOUL: Um, kinda. Not really though. Like everything can eventually be explained right? Buildings are old, people want to hear what they want to hear.

MAKA: _Slightly more exasperated_ Are you excited to be staying at a haunted hotel?

SOUL: _Also exasperated_ Yeah, a 200 year old hotel with no TV and no air conditioning. It's gonna be killer Maka. _Dodges as a pillow gets thrown at his face_. Hey!

MAKA: _She sits down on the couch, looking irritated._ That was Soul. He's my roommate and he'll be the one in charge of all of our sound recordings. If he lives long enough. Thanks for all the upvotes you guys! Subscribe and comment!

 **COMMENTS**

Oni-chan1982: So you guys are really doing this huh? Better you than me.

marblehornets: seriously, this is a bad idea.

Kilikonthedrums: Liz is telling us she's not doing this? What's the story Maka?

THEONEANDONLYBLACK*STAR: WTF MAKA! I THOUGHT i WAS GOING NEXT!

angerJAKE: r you doing him?

: Who's Crona?


	3. Chapter 3

**ENTRY 3:**

INTR: _Camera is once again on the couch. The apartment is much quieter than last time._ MAKA ALBARN _speaks off camera and_ CRONA GORGON _responds quietly._ CRONA GORGON _sits down on the faded couch and we finally see Maka's best friend. Black skinny jeans and oversized hoodie with a grey scarf tied around their neck. Pale skin and very dark blue eyes that are constantly shadowed. They look straight into the camera and then at Maka._

CRONA: What do you want me to say?

MAKA: Just describe what you'll be doing with me for the project. _Her tone of voice is much more gentle than when she speaks to Soul._

CRONA: Um, alright. _They take a deep breath._ I'm Crona. I've known Maka since um, before highschool. She's always been interested in the paranormal. I'm uh. _They take a long pause._ I believe in things we can't see. I g-guess you could say that I'm p-pretty good at sensing when something is um, weird. _While blushing_ I guess you could say I-I'm a m-medium. I'll be helping with communication and using our EMF meter to track apparitions. _They sit back and look at Maka over the camera._ Are we done?

CUT TO BLACK. AFTER A SECOND WHITE TEXT ON THE BACKGROUND APPEARS.

TEXT: Thank you guys for watching! Please like and subscribe to our channel. I have a few more people who need introductory videos then we're on our way. We'll be at the Silver Queen October 15th and stay overnight. Stay tuned.

 **Comments:**

Kilikonthedrums: HI Crona!

angerJAKE: IS that a boy or a girl?

Pete-Jan: A medium huh?

ISeeDeadPeople: Is your friend trans?

Avery: Yeah she's gonna be really entertaining, I can already tell. /Sarcasm/

+ **Maka Albarn Paranormal Investigator responded:** Crona is nonbinary. Use they/them. You ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTRY 4**

EXTR: _We see glimpses of a park that autumn gradually sinking it's claws into. The camera is held up at head height. There's the sound of people running and laughing just within earshot. Suddenly someone shouts_ MAKA ALBARN'S _name very loudly. She makes an irritated growling sound and turns. She has to make a hasty leap to the side to avoid being run over. She whips the camera around and we see_ SOUL EVANS _and_ CRONA GORGON _are with her._ BLAKE BARRETT _predominantly known as_ BLACK STAR _grabs the camera out of her hands and starts running away with it. We can see over his shoulder a furious_ MAKA ALBARN _chasing him._

BLACK STAR: What's up internet?! It's me, the one, the only, BLACK STAR! I don't know why but that one _He points over his shoulder at Maka_ hasn't introduced me on her little youtube channel yet! So I crept up on her like a ninja and took her camera! That's just how I roll internet! _He isn't even out a breath, talking and holding the camera and sprinting away from Maka. Green eyes and bright blue hair. Even though everyone else is in sweaters, he's wearing a tank top and we a see a star tattoo on his right shoulder._ Maka told me I'll be there to help move the equipment and help with set up. You know what I'll really be doing? PUNCHING GHOST IN THE FAAACCCEEE! Hell yeah bro! Aint nothin' gonna mess with Maka, Tsubaki, Soul or anybody with me there! _Suddenly he stops and turns the camera around._ TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA _is staring at him with horror all over her face. Tall with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She's wearing jeans and a scarf, and clearly wasn't expecting this._

BLACK STAR: Hey Tsubaki! Look at what I took from Maka!

TSUBAKI: Oh my god, she's going to kill you!

BLACK STAR: Nah. I run faster.

MAKA: YOU'RE DEAD! _The camera turns and Maka is still charging straight at Black Star. Soul and Crona are chasing Maka, trying to prevent her from committing first degree on camera._

 _Tsubaki suddenly grabs the camera out of Black Star's hands, and just in time to see Maka tackle him to the ground. She points the camera at Soul and Crona awkwardly as the sounds of Maka and Black Star's wrestling match continues._

TSUBAKI: Hi Soul. Hi Crona. Sorry about that.

SOUL: _Panting and hands on his knees._ It's fine. Sorry about her. _He waves a hand at Maka. Crona is trying to intervene._

CRONA: Maka, come on, don't hurt him. You need him to carry the lights and cameras.

MAKA: If you scratched my camera, you're gonna pay Black Star. _She slaps his arm one more time then lets Crona help her up. She sees Tsubaki._ Hey Tsubaki!

TSUBAKI _Wryly_. Hello Maka. Sorry about him.

BLACK STAR: Hey hey hey! I can't help it if the camera loves me.

MAKA: Well at least we got yours out of the way.

SOUL: _Sarcastically._ Yeah why don't we just do Tsubaki's right now as well? Just take care of both parts!

MAKA: That's a good idea Soul! _She takes the camera from Tsubaki. Soul looks at it in exasperation._ Here, there's a park bench over here. _She tosses the keys to Crona._ Can you grab the tripod from the back of the car? _She spin's the camera around to herself. There are leaves in her hair and one of her pigtails in coming undone_. Okay so that was Black Star. He's an idiot, and unfortunately he'll be helping me with investigations. Tsubaki's will be up right after this! Thank you guys and don't forget to like and subscribe!

CUT TO BLACK

 **Comments**

Oni-chan1982: RIP headphone users 00:31. lol.

angerJAKE: This dude is a tool. Is the asian his girlfriend?

StonedGremlins: How the fuck do you punch a ghost in the face?

marble hornets: why do you have a tripod in your car?

Kilikonthedrums: Rotflmao!

1992: oh no.


	5. Chapter 5

**ENTRY 5**

EXTR: _Outside under a tree that is turning with autumn. The camera is being settled on the tricorder, and shakes slightly. We hear people walk around as leaves crunch underfoot._ MAKA ALBARN _walks around and stares at the viewfinder, biting her lip._

MAKA: Okay! Tsubaki just sit down and explain what you're going to be doing for the project and how you feel about the paranormal.

 _She walk around the back and_ TSUBAKI NAKATSUKASA _sits down in the bench across from the camera._

TSUBAKI: Uh okay. I'm Tsubaki. I met Maka at DCU and we've know each other for about two years. I've always had an interest in the paranormal. My grandfather was a kannushi and I was always very interested in his work. I'll be working with Crona and helping to contact any spirits that might be there. I'll also be operating the recorders and laser grids.

MAKA: _From behind the camera._ Do you believe in the paranormal?

TSUBAKI: Yes. Definitely. There are things that we can't explain in our world and I think we need to keep an open mind in terms of how we approach it. _Her smile is stunning._

 _Maka comes from behind the camera and sits down next to Tsubaki._ Okay thank you guys for watching! All we have now is Kid, Patti and Liz. Who is definitely helping, ignore what she's saying on facebook.

 **Comments**

Avery: She the first one who has seemed like she's legit about this whole thing. Also she's cute as a button.

angerJAKE: she's japanese! ;3

+ **Kilikonthedrums** : Stop being creepy.

Oni-chan1982: How many fucking people are in this thing? You have a bigger cast than the X-Men, gawd.

marble hornets: STOP DRAGGING INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THIS.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENTRY 6**

INTR: _The now familiar background of Maka and Soul's apartment. Almost at once we see_ KID MORTE _sit down and check both of the watches he is wearing. One on the left and one on the right._

KID: I have a meeting with father in an hour. What do you need me to say?

MAKA: Kiddd. I told you to clear a couple hours for this!

KID: I never have a couple hours Maka. It's good you gave me a month's warning about the trip to Silver Queen because I had to completely-

MAKA: Okay fine! I get it. Busy, busy, busy.

KID: Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy. Yes I am. Now what you need me to say?

MAKA: Just say what you'll be doing on the project and if you believe in the paranormal.

KID: _Looks at the camera. His eyes are such a light brown that in the light they look golden._ I'm Kid Morte and I have somehow been blackmailed into funding a project about the paranormal. I don't believe in ghosts, the Loch Ness Monster or Bigfoot. When you die, you decompose and that's the end of that.

 _Off camera Maka is cursing quietly._

MAKA: Fine! What are you doing this for, if you don't believe in any of it?

KID: Scientific curiosity and you said you were going to break my ming vase if I didn't help. _His eyes shift slightly when he says this however, indicating these may not be the only reasons Kid has for joining Maka's crew._

MAKA: _She comes in front of the camera and sits next to Kid. The cat Blair jumps up in her lap, much to Kid's chagrin. Maka, sensing this, immediately plops Blair in Kid's arms, getting his suit nice and covered in cat fur. It's petty, but Maka has gotten her revenge._ Okay, now we just have Kid's step sisters, Liz and Patti Thompson. However this might take me a second since I have to lure Liz here and tie her down… Anyway, if you like these videos, rate and subscribe it really helps! Bye!

 **Comments**

ISeeDeadPeople: Wait… Morte? Like the funeral company? That Morte?

Oni-Chan1982: Holy shit he's hot.

angerJAKE: Y is he wearing 2 watches?

Avery: Um, he is rich enough to have a ming vase? And he's going to do youtube videos? Why? Is he trying to get in her pants?

Kilikonthedrums: Liz says she is never ever ever going to do this Maka. Good luck.

\+ **Avery** : Do you know these people? Is this legit?

\+ Kilikonthedrums: Yeah, Maka's serious. She goes to my school and she's always been into this stuff. In our freshman year she had a Ouiji Board and everything.

\+ **Pete,Jan** : Holy shit I thought was all going to be some joke.

\+ Oni-Chan1982: So did I! I didn't think this chick was serious.


	7. Chapter 7

**ENTRY 7**

INTR: _Maka and Soul's apartment. There is giggling nearby and the camera shakes as someone picks it up._ PATRICIA THOMPSON _is 17 and 5'5 with bright blue eyes that we get a close up on as she holds the camera in one hand and puts the other up to her lips in a 'shhhh' motion. There's talking nearby, arguing._

PATTI: Hi YouTube people! I'm Patti and right now, I have Maka's camera. She is fighting with, Liz, my big sister. _Her smile is charming, both cute and very very scary. She winks as she holds the camera closer to a cracked door. Through the gap we can see Maka, who is facing the door but not looking at it, and the back of a much taller girl. Her long blonde hair falls to the middle of her back and her crossed arms and hunched shoulders imply how unimpressed she is with whatever Maka is saying._

MAKA: Liz, come one! Please!

LIZ: I hate scary things. I hate dirty places. I hate hotels. There is literally no reason for me to do it.

MAKA: Yes okay, I know that but think of the, um, of the, uh. _She appears lost as to what will tempt Liz._ The boys?

 _Liz snorts._

MAKA: The girls?

 _Liz shrugs._

MAKA: Patti and Kid are going to be there and you'll feel terrible if something happens to them?

 _Liz stops. Maka grins triumphantly. She knows she's got it._

LIZ: Ugh! Fine, but I sleep in the car. I'm not setting one damn foot in your stupid, old, creepy hotel, okay? And I'm only doing this one. I'm not going to help you with the rest, understand Maka?

MAKA: _Still smiling_ Okay okay, Liz. Sure.

PATTI: Yay! Big sister is going on a scary adventure with us!

 _Both of the other girls jump and Liz spins around. She looks a lot like her sister. Blue eyes and blonde hair._

MAKA: Patti is that my camera?!

PATTI: Heh heh. Hell yeah!

CUT TO BLACK. WHITE TEXT APPEARS AFTER A MOMENT.

TEXT: That's everybody! Next week we head to the Silver Queen. We'll be there from three PM till noon the next day. I've booked the rooms that have the most history of activity, so I think we'll definitely come back with something.

 **Comments**

kilikonthedrums: LOL. Good luck Liz.

angerJAKE: whoa you are so hot.

marble hornets: you're going to regret this

Peter,Jan: So I'm confused,t his is for real for real?

frenchcookie: if this is how long it take you to fucking introduce everyone, I hate to see how long it will take you to actually find a ghost. :p

Avery: God this seems so fake. Stop trying so hard.

 **+Maka Albarn paranormal Investigator responded:** If you don't like it, go away. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Entry 8**

(Breaking the fourth wall slightly. Sorry. So the rooms I describe are not exactly the same as what's listened on the Silver Queen hotel website, but I needed to change some stuff for the plot I guess this story has now. Pretend the hotel was renovated slightly, or Maka paid more (with Kid's money) to have some stuff changed.)

INTR: _A large van. The inside is a adhoc tech center and there's wires hanging all over the place. The camera swings to the back and we see_ CRONA _behind the passenger seat,_ PATTI _behind the driver. In the third row is_ SOUL _and_ KID. MAKA _turns the camera on herself._

MAKA: Hello! We're on the road to the Silver Queen Hotel. This is van one with myself, _She waves_ Liz, _She swings it to the driver's side. Liz is wearing sunglasses, a cowboy hat and a grumpy expression_ who is being ever so pleasant in her role as the driver. In the back we have Crona _She turns it to Crona, who is staring absently out the window. Crona startles and smiles sheepishly at Maka._

CRONA: Hi.

MAKA: Hi! Next to Crona is Patti, _Patti is facing away from the camera, messing with Kid who is sitting behind her. Soul is next to him, behind Crona and has his earbuds in, staring out the window._ Kid and Soul are in back.

LIZ: Pat stop messing with Kid, or I swear I'll turn this convoy around.

MAKA: No you won't!

LIZ: _Muttering._ Damn.

MAKA: Anyway, we're about an hour out from Virginia City. Tsubaki and Black Star are in the van behind us, if Black Star hasn't gotten distracted by a squirrel or something. The plan is that we'll get to the hotel, check in and then do a video about the equipment we're using. We'll leave camera's running in the rooms and go to dinner to see what we pick up. Then tonight starting at midnight till 4 am, we'll be up and walking around the hotel. We're leaving tomorrow at noon and footage will be looked at by myself, Tsubaki, and Crona. Uploads should be later this week of whatever we find. _Maka smiles cheerfully and waves._ We'll see you at the hotel!

CUT TO BLACK

EXTR: _The camera is aimed at the ground. It's concrete and We see a pair of black boots zip up boots and here Maka's voice as she directs the equipment wrangling. Car doors are opening and shutting and footsteps shuffle over the sidewalk._

MAKA: I'm just going to get a panning shot over the hotel, and I'll have Soul remove the audio later.

SOUL: I- Maka that's not how-

MAKA: Great. _The camera swings up and we see it zoom slightly, then it pans slowly upwards, remarkably steady for being a handy cam. After the frame reaches the top of the old blue and white building, the words 'The Silver Queen' stamped across it the camera zooms back out and shuts off._

CUT TO BLACK

INTR: _It's very old fashioned hotel room. Staccato all over the brick walls and high ceilings. The camera is facing two twin bags, one with a duffle bag already on it and the other covered in camera equipment, recorders, EMF meters, laser grids, temperature guns and flashlights. There's also a printed out floor map of the hotel and three camera tripods_. _We can hear Maka off camera, talking to Crona._

MAKA: So I'm just going to explain the devices and then we'll set up one in our room, one in the third floor hallway and one in the saloon. I guess Black Star and Tsubaki want to keep one in their room too.

 _She appears in front of the camera, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Crona sits on the edge of bed gently moving a EMF meter. Maka sits heavily and everything bounces slightly._

MAKA: Hello! So here we are in the Silver Queen! _She gestures to the room._ Crona and I are in room 11, supposedly the most haunted room in the hotel, where a woman named Rosie might have committed suicide. There's plenty of eye witness accounts of seeing orbs, and hearing a woman's laughter or footsteps. Next door Soul and Kid are in room 13, which also seems like a hotspot for activity. Both rooms are set up similarly, with two twin beds, a bathroom with a bathtub, no showers, and room 13 is over the saloon, where people hear piano playing even in the dead of night. Everyone else is staying on the third floor. Black Star and Tsubaki are in room 26, which looks out on to the road, and Liz and Patti are at the other end of the hallway, in room 16, which has bunk beds.

CRONA: _Quietly._ I bet Liz loves that.

MAKA _Giggling._ She was thrilled. Anyway, according to the hotel staff there's only one other couple in the bridal suit tonight and that otherwise we're alone in the hotel. We're going out to dinner in a few minutes after I upload this, but first Crona and I wanted to explain some of the equipment we'll be using tonight, in case you aren't familiar. _She holds up a temp gun._ We'll be tracking cold and hot spots around the rooms. Right now we don't have a thermal camera so this will do for now. _Crona passes her a EMF meter._ I'm sure most of you have seen this, it's an EMF meter, and it measures electromagnetic fields. Crona and I have already gone around our room to see if there's any wiring in the floors or walls. None of the rooms have tv's or any big electronics so all of the measurements are very low. _Wordlessly Crona holds up a notebook of numbers. It has the records for the EMF with the room numbers._

MAKA: We're trying to take a pretty serious slant at the records. I know I've had a lot of comments about being amateur, but the paranormal has been my passion for a long time, okay? I know what I'm doing. Anyway, we also have voice recorders and a laser grid that we're gonna set up on the second floor at one end of the hallway to see if we can get any shadows or masses passing through.

 _There's a knock on the connecting door. Maka calls out to let the come in. It's Soul, who glances at the camera and then down at his watch._

SOUL: Kid say's the reservation is at five. He wants you to wrap it up.

 _Maka rolls her eyes but turns back to the camera._

MAKA: Lord Kid calls and I obey. Anyway, I'm upload this now and I'm going to leave the camera on the EMF to see if we catch anything while the hotel is quiet. The next entries are going to be the investigation, in separate parts. So subscribe and like for more and we'll see you in a little while. Thanks!

 **Comments**

.1992: Well at least now you have data we can look at.

Kilikonthedrums: This is actually really cool. Nice job Maka.

angerJAKE: awww, I wanted to see more of the cute blondes. Or the cute asian. ;(

Avery: I want to see the numbers, I still don't believe you aren't making shit up. Also how exactly is a laser grid suppose to work with a ghost.

: So wait, how long are you guys going to be up tonight? How much time do your cameras have?

marblehornets: your medium shouldn't be in room 11.

 **(There is five days between the upload of Entry 8 and Entry 9 and Entry 10.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Entry 9**

INTR: _It's dark, and the camera is pointed at the ground. A door closes softly and Maka is talking softly. A sudden green light flicks on and there's a slightly better visual._

MAKA: _She flicks the camera around to herself._ Hello. It's midnight and we're getting started with the investigation. We're splitting up into teams. Myself, Crona and Soul, then Kid, Liz and Patti, and Black Star with Tsubaki. _She turns the camera back to the group, where Liz is hunched over with her arms crossed, Black Star and Tsubaki are giggling about something and Crona's eyes flash in the darkness. Kid and Soul are handing out walky-talkies._ Does everyone have a camera?

BLACK STAR: HERE IT-

ENSEMBLE: SHHHHHHH!

MAKA: Be quiet! We aren't the only ones here. Anyway. Team one, _She points to Soul and Crona_ is going to be on the second floor, first in room 11 and then in the hallway. Team Two _KId, Liz and Patti_ is going down to the saloon where people hear piano playing and then to room 13. Team three Black Star and Tsubaki are covering the third floor. Everyone got it?

 _Murmurs of agreement and nodding. Patti is already holding up her camera. Tsubaki ties her long hair back from her face._

MAKA: _Her excitement is clear in her voice._ Okay. Let's break.

CUT TO BLACK.

TEAM ONE.

INTR: _Maka is sitting on one of the twin beds. Soul holds the camera and much of the time it is focused on her, only occasionally darting over to Crona's face. Maka's grinning excitedly as she turns on the recorder and places the EMF meter between herself and Crona._

MAKA: Okay here we go. _She clears her throat_ The time is 12:08 and we're in room 11 at the Silver Queen Hotel. My name is Maka, and with me is Soul and Crona. IS there anyone here tonight? Anyone who wants to talk to us? Is a woman named Rosie here?

 _In between each question, Maka pauses for about thirty seconds. It's silent and the EMF meter stays dark. Soul keeps the camera focused on her. The bed creaks as Crona shifts their weight._

CRONA: Ma'am if you are here, would you mind walking closer? W-we can't hear you very well.

 _Soul jumps when the EMF meter's lights flash. Maka's eyes go wide, and she squeals quietly. The lights flash once, twice, three times in approx six seconds._

SOUL: No way.

MAKA: Is this Rosie? Are you the woman who killed herself in here? _The lights go all the way up to red._ Oh my god. Soul, you're getting this? _The camera bobs as Soul nods. He turns to Crona slightly. Their face is shadowy and the only part we can really see is their eyes._

CRONA: Rosie, is anyone else here? _The lights stay dark._ I'm sorry. You must be lonely. _Still dark._ _Crona says the next part softly._ I-is that why you died? Because you were lonely? _The lights flash red. Crona holds up a hand._ S-sorry!

MAKA: So you killed yourself? _The lights shut off._ Do you not want to talk about it? _The lights stay off and Crona sits up at little._ Rosie?

CRONA: I think she's left the room. _Maka groans._

MAKA: But we were doing so well! Did you see how strong those responses were? Do you think you can find her again, Crona? If we walk around?

CRONA: _They look a little uncomfortable, shifting on the bed._ Maybe? We can wait to see if she comes back.

MAKA: What do you think Soul? Stay or walk around?

SOUL: Um. If she left, we should go follow her right?

CRONA: _They sigh softly._ Okay.

CUT TO BLACK.

TEAM TWO.

INTR: _The camera is on a table, facing Liz, Kid and Patti. Liz is on her phone, and Patti is playing with the recorder. Kid looking around, unimpressed._

KID: Did Maka give clear instructions, or shall we sit here until something happens?

LIZ: We should leave. We should go get in the van and ditch them. Please?

PATTI: We should start just, you know, asking questions. That's what they always do on Ghost Hunters.

LIZ: Seriously let's please leave.

KID: _He sighs and takes the recorder, turning it on._ Yes, hello. This is Kid Morte. It's 12:30, Virginia Nevada, in the Silver Queen Hotel. If there is something here tonight can you, perhaps, knock on the table? _Silence. He raises an eyebrow._

LIZ: _She whines and hides her face._

PATTI: It's okay Liz. Hey, ghost, if you're here, would you mind making some kind of noise? Or um, playing the piano? We've heard that you like playing the piano.

 _Silence. Liz is hardly breathing and Kid is looking around boredly._

KID: This is ridiculous. I can't believe Maka is making us sit in this unorganized, dusty, saloon. Why did I agree to this?

PATTI: Because if you don't she'll tell-

KID: Besides that!

PATTI: Hehehehe. Maybe the ghost will tell your little secret to-

 _There's a sudden bang. Liz shrieks and jumps up, looking around._

LIZ: What the EVer Loving fuck! Nope!

KID: That came from upstairs.

LIZ: If it was one of the other teams they would have used the walky talkies to let us know they were moving. So what the ever loving fuck-

KID: There's a couple in the Bridal Suit. I think it was probably them.

 _She slowly sits down, trembling slightly._

PATTI: Anyway. If there is someone here, are you mad about people just coming in all the time? Like wasn't this your home?

 _Silence. Patti taps her fingers on the table._

PATTI: I don't think this is going anywhere.

CUT TO BLACK.

TEAM ONE.

INTR. _Second floor hallway. Soul is walking behind Maka and Crona, who is holding the EMF. The lights are consistently in the green now, because of more electronics in the rooms. They walk up and down the hallway, floorboards creaking and the dim sound of outside traffic._

MAKA: It's about one am, and we've been walking up and down, trying to see if we can get Rosie to talk to us again.

SOUL: Come out come out wherever you are?

 _Crona's very quiet. Suddenly they stop and Soul nearly walks into them. He backs up and from the back we see their back. Standing straight up and not hunched we finally see how much taller Crona is than Maka. They're about a head taller with Maka in heels. Their scarf is looped around their throat and their hair is back in a pony tail. Not a single muscle moves. It's so dark it's hard to see if they are even breathing._

MAKA: Crona?

 _A sudden thumping makes Soul and Maka jump. Soul spins with the camera, but there nothing down the hallway. The thumps comes again, closer. Again. Again. Again. Down the hallway closer to the three._

SOUL: H-hello? Liz? _Crona yelps and and Soul spins back to them, the camera shaking._

CRONA: Something just pulled on my scarf!

MAKA: Who is it? Who's there? Is this Rosie?

 _Quiet. Then more thumping, the closest yet. Soul Takes a step backwards, but then the camera lurches, and we hear him stumble. Maka cries out as they both get pushed into the wall. Soul springs back, the lens scraping the wall._

SOUL: That was not me! What the fuck? Maka I didn't do that!

MAKA: It touched you! Touch me! Push me, I dare you!

CRONA: Maka, don't provoke it. _Their voice is very serious._

MAKA: I can handle it Crona. Come on if that was Rosie, why don't you come over here and push me? You were being cool while we were in the room, why are you pushing us around n-

 _Soul stumbles as he gets touched/shoved again. Crona backs up against the wall, looking nervous._

CRONA: Maka, please stop! We should go back to the room.

SOUL: _Straightening up, we have a zoom in on Maka's face as he fumbles the buttons._ I agree, this is getting seriously hairy Maka.

MAKA: Oh but this is so exciting. _Seeing Crona's and Soul's seriously unimpressed looks, she sighs._ Oh alright. We'll go back to the room. Hopefully Rosie will follow us.

CRONA: _Quietly, out of Maka's earshot._ I don't think that was Rosie.

CUT TO BLACK

TEAM TWO

 _Team two has gotten up and started walking around. Liz is holding herself and practically tripping into Patti from how close she is to her sister. Kid is holding the camera, doing slow methodical sweeps of the room._

KID: We have been doing loops around this room for an hour. I have yet to seeing anything more than how hideously dusty this room truly is. What kind of person would want their wedding reception to be here? When I get married, it shall be a clean, beautiful ballroom.

PATTI: For your marriage to Crona right?

KID: Ye- NO! Be quiet, Patricia.

LIZ: All I want is to live long enough to get married. Please Can we leave, haven't we wandered around long enough now? It's like, almost two am!

KID: We can't leave until Maka calls us back with the- I'm sorry did you hear that?

PATTI: Hear what?

 _All three go quiet for a moment, listening. Faintly, the strings of a piano can be heard. The camera pans over to where the piano is, clearly un-occupied._

LIZ: You have GOT to be shitting me. _She's nearly in tears._

PATTI: Huh. Don't see that everyday.

KID: That's not possible. _He walks over to the piano, setting the camera down on a nearby table. We see him study the piano, running his hands on the top and keyboard. He even gets down and looks underneath. We hear Liz whimpering from the other side of the room._

KID: I'm positive this is was rigged with wires to play at odd intervals. Nothing to worry about Liz. _She continues whimpering._ Come one Liz, re-

PATTI: What is that?

 _Kid turns and starts. Then he rushes over and grabs the camera, whipping it around to point at a corner of the room where a ball of light shoots into the wall._

LIZ: What the fuck was that?!

KID: I-I don't know.

PATTI: That was a orb! That's so cool!

LIZ: No! Not cool Patti, not at all! Please, please, please, lets go back upstairs, come one, please. _She is honestly begging._

KID: _He sighs and turns the camera from the corner of the room where all is dark and still and to Liz's face. She's on the verge of tears and clutching Patti's hand. He turns it back towards the door and starts walking towards it._ Yes. let's go back. I think we've seen enough to satisfy Maka at least.

 _Cut to black._

 _TEAM ONE_

 _Team One is back in Maka and Crona's room. Crona is sitting on the bed, and from the angle of the camera we can only really see the whites of their eyes, lit up in a ghostly green glow. Soul and Maka are talking in the background when there's a sudden loud knock on the door. Everyone jumps and Maka immediately darts up to get it._

MAKA: _Flings open the door and there is Black Star, head held high and and a blushing Tsubaki. They're pushed into the room by Patti who is grinning and Liz who almost tramples everyone to get in and out of the endlessly dark hallway. Kid comes in last, frowning. Maka is audibly furious when she shuts the door._ What the hell are you all doing here? We're suppose to stay split up!

KID: We were downstairs like you told us-

PATTI: We saw an orb Maka! Also the piano started playing!

KID: But I think that was just because the piano is rigged. _He snorts._ A cheap cash in no doubt.

MAKA: Really?! Oh my god that's so great, you got it on tape right? Let me see! _She grabs the camera from Kid who sits next to Crona._

KID: We saw something, Patti, we don't know it was an orb, it could have been a reflection. Anyway, we were headed back up when guess who we find-

LIZ: Making out in the stairwell! _The camera shifts over to Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki looks somewhat abashed but is still grinning. Black Star just reaches over to hi-five Soul._

MAKA: _Furiously._ Did you guys film anything then? Or have you been jerking off this whole time?

BLACK STAR: Nah, we hadn't gotten that far yet. The camera was on though. _Maka groans._

MAKA: Unbelievable. Well we at least got some stuff. _She explains about Rosie lighting up the EMF meter and both Soul and Crona getting touched in the hallway. By the end Kid looks slightly less dubious and more concerned._

BLACK STAR: Then are we done? It sounds like we found everything we wanted.

 _Maka seems like she ready to protest. She opens her mouth but Crona interrupts._

CRONA: Yes. We're done for tonight. We found the evidence we wanted, and if the activity is telling us to stop, pushing us and pulling on clothes, we should respect it.

MAKA: _Reluctantly._ Yeah, go ahead and go back to your rooms. But Soul remember to leave the camera in your guys on okay?

 _The camera nods and everyone says their goodnights. Liz practically drags Patti out and Tsubaki giggles when Black Star takes her hand. We here her half laughed apology to Maka before the door closes and the camera shuts off._

CUT TO BLACK.

WHITE TEXT ON A BLACK SCREEN: PART 1. PART 2 WILL BE UP SHORTLY. WE JUST CUT TOGETHER THE VIABLE PARTS FOR YOU GUYS. UNFORTUNATELY WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO EXAMINE THE PIANO MORE CLOSELY. ALSO NOTHING OF BLACK STARS WAS USEABLE. JUST A LOT OF DARKNESS AND SOME REALLY AWKWARD MOANING. ANYWAY THANKS GUYS FOR LIKING AND SUBSCRIBING.

 **Comments:**

Avery: … calling it. Faked.

Pete,Jan: Um. Did they just prove that ghosts are real? Cause wow, that was a lot of stuff that happened.

OX,FORD,1992: Maka, how much of that was real?

Kilikonthedrums: Whoa! That was intense, and you're telling me you guys have more?

marblehornets: you're going to regret this.

stevemcgarret: Bro use salt lines to keep shit out or shit away also use iron it can be used to fight ghosts if they come for u.

angerJAKE: WTF? Also awww the cute asian is with the tool. But hey you can still call me baby. ;)

 **Kilikonthedrums** : Seriously bro? She has like two different black belts. I pretty sure she could twist you like a pretzel if you keep being a douche.

Jaydawg: Yo! That was cool as hell! How did you guys get the lights to time like that? My special effects guy cant do that. Hey would you guys be cool if I came and shot with you guys?

 **\+ Maka Albarn Paranormal Investigator responded:** This is real. We haven't doctored the footage in any way. I'll make Soul take pictures of himself editing the footage as proof.

WEvans: So this is what you've been doing in school, Soul?


End file.
